


Невеста лесной королевы

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Упоминание изнасилования, сказка, счастливый финал, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Говорят, лесная королева солнце водит на уздечке. Люди в деревне шепчут — тихо, будто боятся, что она услышит, — что от нее надо убегать, лишь завидишь. А Василиса думает: как же не обжигается лесная королева, солнце держа почти в руках?





	Невеста лесной королевы

Говорят, лесная королева солнце водит на уздечке. Люди в деревне шепчут — тихо, будто боятся, что она услышит, — что от нее надо убегать, лишь завидишь. А Василиса думает: как же не обжигается лесная королева, солнце держа почти в руках? Василиса сидит среди других детей, и взрослые рассказывают про лесную королеву, а потом бежит в лес, не оборачиваясь. Сироту некому одернуть, и Василиса бродит среди густых деревьев, и лес не кажется ей страшным, и волки не воют, только дятлы стучат.  
  
Бродит она до ночи, прячется солнце за деревьями, и ложится Василиса спать под одеялом пушистых лап ели.  
  
Открывает Василиса глаза и едва не подскакивает. Тычут ее носами четыре медвежонка, с любопытством поблескивая глазками. Неподалеку стоит их мать-медведица, лесная княгиня, и смотрит на Василису: спокойный и добрый у нее взгляд, и Василису отпускает страх. Чинно и неторопливо шагает княгиня меж деревьев, и ее дочери-княжны и сыновья-княжичи бегут за ней торопливо и по-детски нелепо, поспевать стараясь за материнскими шагами.  
  
Светло уже совсем, встало солнце, что лесная королева на уздечке водит, и следует Василиса за его движением по небу, думая, что так, может, и найдет лесную королеву.  
  
Не пугаются ее жители лесного королевства: шагает олень-барин со своей семьей, и олениха-барыня подгоняет своих детей, чтобы не отставали, а те смотрят на Василису, будто подойти хотят, познакомиться.  
  
Не решается Василиса подойти к ним, слишком уж строг у оленя-барина взгляд, и идет она дальше по пути своему.  
  
Подходит скоро Василиса к маленькой поляне лесной, еще из-за деревьев видит, что происходит там что-то, а потому шаг ускоряет.  
  
Объявляет о приходе ее сорока-вестница.  
  
Видит Василиса лесную королеву: сидит она на троне из корней векового дуба, и нет у нее в руках никакой уздечки.  
  
— Подойди, дитя, не бойся, — ласков голос лесной королевы, улыбка как маковые лепестки, рука протянутая кажется стрижиным крылом.  
  
Слышит ее Василиса и не боится. Шагает в бальную залу лесной поляны, смотрят на нее девы-фрейлины, наклоняют головы филины-летописцы, не смолкают свиристели-певицы и соловьи-музыканты, хоть и замечают ее все равно.  
  
Красива лесная королева, красивее всех, кого видела Василиса в деревне и среди приезжающих купчих.  
  
Подходит Василиса ближе, кланяется лесной королеве неловко, и улыбается та маковыми губами, на корне возле себя Василису садит.  
  
Девы приносят золотую корону из листьев. Королева пальцами перебирает по резным листочкам клена и по круглым дубовым. Кивает королева, и девы надевают корону ей на голову. Она лежит легко, почти не ощущаясь, лишь краешком листа щекочет лоб. Королеве приносят серьги из рябины, цветные ягодные бусы. Василиса смотрит на это богатство, чуть губы разомкнув, и королева, улыбаясь, дарит ей ожерелье из клюквы и шиповника. Ягоды теплые и легкие и дышат лесом, и Василиса чувствует себя благородной красавицей в огромном пылающем роскошью дворце. Вокруг нее — палаты дубов и кленов, лес над головой распахнул знамена и поднял красные стяги, и ветер поет королеве гимн. Девы, рассевшиеся на моховых мягких подушках, заплетают косы друг другу, смеются, вплетают в волосы листья и орехи, и ягодные бусы соком блестят на их шеях. Василиса воображает себя принцессой на важном балу, а потом она голову поднимает и смотрит на лесную королеву, сидящую на троне-дереве, и понимает, что это все взаправду. И внутри поднимается теплым восторгом, ярким, цветным и сладким, звучащим осенним ветром.  
  
Губы у лесной королевы цвета спелых ягод, улыбка ее — облако перистое. Глаза у лесной королевы точно горечавки цветы. Волосы — перья совиные, на плечи падающие.  
  
Поют птицы-артистки и дальше, танцуют девы-фрейлины. Одна из них за руку Василису берет, зовет танцевать. Смотрит Василиса на лесную королеву, кивает та ласково, и подскакивает Василиса с места. Учат ее танцевать девы-фрейлины.  
  
Долго продолжается праздник, до самого заката. Страшно Василисе одной идти по лесу обратно, и берется проводить ее лесная королева.  
  
Березовые колокольни стоят вдоль тропы и качают вершинами, и солнце садящееся звонко задевает листья-колокольчики. Василиса руку тянет к золотой ветке, но не дотягивается, и тогда одна из дев срывает ей самый большой колокольчик.  
  
Улыбается Василиса ей счастливо и благодарно.  
  
— Поздно ты пришла, дитя, — говорит лесная королева, беря ее за руку. Смущается Василиса отчего-то. — Тепло мы провожаем сегодня, морозы скоро грянут, придет зима, и уйдем мы до конца весны. Ты приходи ко мне тогда. Будешь гостьей моей. Никто здесь не посмеет тронуть тебя, ты не бойся медведиц-княгинь и медведей-князей, волчиц-стражниц и волков-воинов, лисиц-колдуний и лис-хитрецов. Тебя все они как родную принимать будут, и ты к ним добра будь.  
  
Провожает ее лесная королева с девами-фрейлинами почти до края леса.  
  
Целует ее лесная королева в лоб на прощание и берет обещание с Василисы, что вернется она весной поздней.  
  
Бегает Василиса теперь в лес всякой поздней весной, лето каждое, каждую осень. А зимой и весною ранней стоит лесной дворец крепостью неприступной, окруженный крепостною стеною снегов. Гуляет она с лесной королевой сначала за руку, потом под руку. Все краше и краше с каждым годом лесная королева, улыбка ее все ярче, все нежнее глаза, теплы прикосновения, ласков шепот на ухо.  
  
Скучает Василиса все зимы да весны долгие, нет у нее подруг среди людей, задирают ее юноши с улыбками нехорошими, с неодобрение головами качают женщины замужние и смотрят зло мужчины. И шепчутся все о ней, как о ведьме, что с лесом говорит.  
  
С каждым новым годом все больше сторонятся ее люди, и все больше сторонится их Василиса. Растет она из девочки в девушку, и злее становятся взгляды мужские, появляется в них еще что-то, и не нравится это Василисе, прячется она от них, как может.  
  
Приходит к ней однажды зимой, когда не в лесу Василиса, юноша с друзьями своими, мерзки их улыбки, нехороши взгляды, и говорит он ей стать женой его.  
  
Отказывает Василиса, думая о лесной королеве.  
  
Зовут ее ведьмой в ответ, клянут, и рычит он, как только человек рычать может, никак не волк, что все равно его она будет.  
  
Народ говорит: зима — время мертвое, мертвым и лес стоит. Не верит Василиса, да и нет ей больше места среди людей, чего же еще терять? Пробирается она по сугробам, утопая в них и обжигаясь холодом, но бредет упрямо, как брела. Огромен и бел дворец лесной королевы, украшен он теперь серебром  
  
Прыгает на ветку сорока-вестница, смотрит на Василису внимательно, перебирая черными лапками по тоненькой ветке. Зовет ее Василиса, тянет к ней дрожащую руку, и ближе спускается к ней вестница, чтобы послушать.  
  
Просит Василиса передать лесной королеве, что пришла она в ее владения без приглашения, но приюта просит, замерзнуть боится, но еще сильнее боится вернуться в деревню, к юношам злым и бессердечным, грубым. Смотрит вестница на нее умными черными глазами, стрекочет о чем-то и уносится куда-то, крыльями вспорхнув.  
  
Скоро сверкает меж стволов яркая шкурка лисицы-колдуньи, снег притаптывая огненными всполохами, и Василиса следует по цепочке ее следов. Ей холодно, но смотровые башни сосен и колокольни берез прячут от ветра.  
  
Холодно Василисе, дрожью берет, платье порванное не защищает совсем, да только жалеет ее дворец лесной королевы, не грызет морозом лютым, мороз он людям в деревне оставляет.  
  
Скоро прячется в снегах белое крохотное солнце, слабое и далекое, и жжет Василису холод до костей.  
  
Ухает в ночи сова-стражница, и спрашивает Василиса у нее дорогу. Не видно в темноте шкуру лисью, а глаза совиные огнями сигнальными горят. Показывает сова-стражница путь крылом, ухает громко снова, и светят сигнальные огни с каждой башни древесной.  
  
Идет Василиса по указке совиной, следят за ней птицы могучие, перекрикиваются. Скоро видит она движения краем глаза: то узнали ее волчицы-стражницы, идут теперь рядом, охраняют, и благодарна им Василиса. Холодно ей до того, что больно, и подбегает к ней одна из волчиц, смотрит внимательно глазами горящими, а после голову склоняет, помощь предлагая.  
  
Сильно звериное тело, вынослива волчица, и жмется Василиса к ее шерсти, пальцами негнущимися за нее схватившись, чтобы не упасть. Несет ее волчица быстро, бьет лапами мощными по снегу, без труда путь находит, и почти засыпает Василиса, потому что холодно ей, и больно, и страшно.  
  
Думает она все, примет ли ее теперь лесная королева, примет ли гостью, без приглашения во дворец ворвавшуюся, так нагло помощи ждущую…  
  
Останавливается волчица, и вздрагивает Василиса, с трудом голову поднимая.  
  
Нет вокруг снегов, серебро их за поляной осталось. Башни деревьев здесь высоки, огромны: глубоко в лес принесла ее волчица. Чудом каким-то растет на поляне трава зеленая.  
  
Встает Василиса с волчицы-защитницы, кланяется ей низко, и уходит волчица, одна на одну с лесной королевой ее оставляя.  
  
Встает лесная королева, увидев ее. Видно было, что спала она: платье на ней простое, украшений нет в волосах слегка спутанных. Хочет Василиса прощения попросить, что сон ее прервала, что пришла тогда, когда нельзя, но не может, не идет звук из горла.  
  
Слезы текут у Василисы по щекам, жгут лицо худое, и больно ей, страшно, так страшно, что не примет ее лесная королева. Не примет такой — униженной, запятнанной, разбитой. Но тянет к ней руки лесная королева, берет Василисы ледяную ладонь в свою — горячую, полыхающую, будто уголь, будто пожар лесной, после которого распустится иван-чай.  
  
Тянет ее к себе лесная королева, обнимает, держит, и вся она — пламя живое, зимой спасающее. Прикосновение рук ее — точно пух, пальцы-травинки, случайно будто задевшие, стирают прикосновения чужие, грубые, но память о них так не стереть, и Василиса плачет.  
  
Шепчет ей лесная королева, лепестками нежных губ задевает от мороза красное ухо. Голос ее — ветер весенний, ручья, в августе обмелевшего, журчание, бархат нижней стороны листьев мать-и-мачехи. И жмется Василиса теснее, найдя тепло и защиту, а ведь так боялась она, с таким ужасом думала, что не примет ее теперь королева, ведь кому нужна… такая.  
  
Но шепчет лесная королева, шепчет о том, что места нет безопаснее, чем дворец лесной, что здесь под защитой Василиса, не тронет никто, вступятся за нее медведицы-княгини, скажут слово свое веское филины-мудрецы, укроют ели-стены крепостные. А что до юношей тех — найдут их волчицы-стражницы, разорвут зубами острыми, вырвут глаза им коршуны-палачи, растащат кости их обглоданные корни древесные, вырастут на них колокольни берез или стяги дубов, или, может, башни смотровые сосен.  
  
Давится Василиса рыданием, слышит она в голосе лесной королевы жестокость, не на нее направленную, и становится ей легче. Не защитили бы ее люди, оттолкнули бы, опозорили, но лесная королева целует ее лоб, от стыда горячий, держит за руку ласково и за собой тянет в палаты свои.  
  
На подушки садит моховые, за руки держит, окружают их девы-фрейлины, в руках у них платье новое, порванному взамен. Пока переодевают ее, видит Василиса: подзывает лесная королева к себе ворона-глашатая, шепчет ему что-то, к голове птичьей склонившись, кивает ей ворон, кланяется да улетает исполнять, что сказано было.  
  
Не холодно больше Василисе, тепла опочивальня лесной королевы, зелена она посреди серебра снегов, платье девы-фрейлины принесли ей меховое.  
  
Стирает лесная королева высыхающие слезы с ее лица.  
  
Остается Василиса с ней, позволяет лесная королева ночи проводить в ее опочивальне, а потом выделяет ей ее собственную. Окружена она деревьями высокими, травой устлана мягкой, волчицы-стражницы ее охраняют днем, совы-стражницы ночами. Всегда окружена Василиса девами-фрейлинами, вплетают они ей снежинки в волосы.  
  
Через всего несколько дней видит Василиса: подходит к лесной королеве волчица, в зубах что-то у нее, кровь из пасти капает. Наклоняется к ней королева, роняет волчица из пасти то, что держала. Василисе никак с расстояния такого не разглядеть, что же это такое, но видит она презрение и холод на прекрасном ее лице. Кивает лесная королева волчице, и та, кланяясь, забирает доказательство воли исполненной и уходит.  
  
Тогда вздыхает лесная королева, плечи расправляет и к Василисе поворачивается, подходит и садится вдруг перед ней на колено, снизу вверх смотрит, и сжимает у Василисы сердце.  
  
— Станешь ли ты женой моей? Станешь со мной королевой?  
  
Вздыхает Василиса трепетно, взволнованно. Пальцы у нее холодеют, а лесная королева так и стоит перед ней на колене, руки просит, дарит цветы весенние, вес лес дарит, живой, огромный, целый дворец.  
  
Сердце у Василисы к горлу подскакивает. Смотрит лесная королева терпеливо и со страхом, что откажет избранница. В глазах ее — обещание палат королевских, ягод драгоценностей, листьев золота, но главное: любви, огромной и равной, счастья, вечного, как почва лесная, как смена осенью лета.  
  
Оглядывается Василиса робко, на дев, неподалеку стоящих: бросают те взволнованные взгляды, ждут решения, и у всех на лицах улыбки искренние, подбадривающие.  
  
Смаргивает Василиса слезы, посмотрев опять на лесную королеву, хочет сказать, но не идут слова, пережимает ей горло от чувств, и она кивает только, задышав чаще. Тогда встает лесная королева одним движением слитным и грациозным, ловит ее в кольцо рук своих стрижиных, губами теплыми касается горящих ее щек.  
  
Слышит Василиса, как радуются ее согласию девы лесные, как смеются они и как в ладоши хлопают. Но не до них ей: нежны и горячи поцелуи лесной королевы, палят ей щеки, подобно лучам солнечным в разгаре июля.  
  
Шепчет королева, обещая свадьбу весной, как только снег сойдет. Не понимает Василиса, зачем ждать, но соглашается, спорить не в силах. Недолго до весны, всего ничего, пусть и в лесах дольше снег тает, спрятанный от лучей солнечных за стенами деревьев.  
  
В этом году сходит снег рано, только весна приходит. Переезжает лесная королева со свитой со своей в другую часть леса, в летний свой дворец, следует за ними Василиса, конечно, и из головы у нее все не идет предложение свадебное, но стесняется она спрашивать.  
  
Днем апрельским, когда совсем тепло становится, приносят фрейлины платье свадебное, не белое оно, не людское. Цветами разукрашено зеленое платье, цветы живые, весенние. Ожерелья ягодные на грудь ей ложатся, они легкие, не давят совсем.  
  
Такое же платье свадебное у лесной королевы. Не предлагает она Василисе колец свадебных, не нужны они им. Лес и так видит и так признает любовь их, смотрят сверху звезды-свидетельницы и венчает их луна полная. Приходят с поздравлениями и медведицы-княгини, и олени-барины с оленихами-барынями, и лисицы-колдуньи, и сороки-вестницы, чтобы всему остальному народу лесному потом рассказать.  
  
Целует Василису лесная королева, за руки взяв, и сама дарит ей корону из листьев молодых, весенних.  
  
Две теперь королевы у лесного дворца, и кланяется им весь честной народ.


End file.
